In the processing of a substrate, e.g., a semiconductor substrate or a glass panel such as one used in flat panel display manufacturing, plasma is often employed. As part of the processing of a substrate (chemical vapor deposition, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition, atomic layer deposition, etc.), the substrate is divided into a plurality of dies, or rectangular areas, each of which will become an integrated circuit. The substrate is then processed in a series of steps in which materials are selectively removed (etching) and deposited (deposition) in order to form electrical components thereon.
Integrated circuits are sequentially created by forming conductive patterns on dielectric layers on a substrate. In an exemplary plasma process, a substrate is coated with a thin film of hardened emulsion (i.e., such as a photoresist mask) prior to etching. Areas of the hardened emulsion are then selectively removed, causing parts of the underlying layer to become exposed. The substrate is then placed in a plasma processing chamber on a substrate support structure comprising a mono-polar or bi-polar electrode, called a chuck. Appropriate etchant source gases (e.g., C4F8, C4F6, CHF3, CH2F3, CF4, CH3F, C2F4, N2, O2, Ar, Xe, He, H2, NH3, SF6, BCl3, Cl2, etc.) are then flowed into the chamber and struck by a set of RF frequencies to form a plasma to etch exposed areas of the substrate. By controlling the amount of ion energy in the plasma through adjustments in a set of RF frequencies, the etch process is optimized.
In a common substrate manufacturing method, known as dual damascene, dielectric layers are electrically connected by a conductive plug filling a via hole. Generally, an opening is formed in a dielectric layer, which is then filled with a conductive material (e.g., aluminum (Al), copper (Cu), etc.) that allows electrical contact between two sets of conductive patterns. This establishes electrical contact between active regions on the substrate, such as interconnect layers in the multi-layer film stack. Excess conductive material on the surface of the dielectric layer is typically removed by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP).
However, escalating requirements for high circuit density on substrates may be difficult to satisfy using current plasma processing technologies where sub-micron via contacts and trenches have high aspect ratios. The utilization of new low-k films and complex film stacks present a new set of challenges for dielectric etch processes and equipment.